Blue Bloods: Chaos Theory
by devildog3479
Summary: Danny and Baez catch a case where the victim's chaotic schedule may hold clues. Frank faces relationship drama with Michelle Ortega, and Eddie begins to doubt her ability on the job after her partner is shot responding to a call, while Jamie tries to reassure his wife.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone. So sorry for the delay in getting this story out. Real life, work, and Hurricane Matthew didn't help. Hope you enjoy this one. So as always thank for the read and the views, and as always please leave reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Blue bloods, nor the characters. Story was created for the solely for the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Blue Bloods: Chaos theory**

 **East Road**

 **Roosevelt Island, New York**

Danny and his partner Detective Maria Baez ducked under the crime scene tape as they approached the body that was surrounded by work lights, flashes of cameras and crime scene techs with flashlights. Danny shook his head. "I'm telling you Baez, I need a vacation."

"Still jealous of Jamie meeting Derek Jeter huh Danny?" Baez teased her partner as they approached the crime scene. "Seriously Danny. That was 3 months ago."

"And I am just saying I haven't had a vacation in 9 months so I am due." Danny answered as they arrived at the crime scene. He looked around. "I thought dispatch said there was two victims here."

"There was detective but one was critical and sent to the hospital." A uniform answered near the scene.

Baez looked to the uniform. "Which hospital?"

"St. Victors." The officer answered.

"I'll call Andrew and see if he can get me a status of the patient." Danny stated as he approached the body.

"Why not Linda?" Baez asked.

"She is off tonight." Danny answered as he looked at the body. He looked at the medical examiner on the scene. "Who do we have here doc?"

"Louis Garland. 24, lives over in Brooklyn." The medical examiner said handing over the evidence bag containing the victim's wallet to Baez. "Shot multiple times in the chest. His friend that just left here took 2 rounds. Both to the abdomen."

Danny nodded and looked to the officer. "Did we get a id on the second victim?"

The officer shook his head but took out his notebook. "25 African American male. No wallet on him."

Danny nodded and turned back to the body and looked around as he took out his flashlight. "Don't see any casings. So either the shooter used a revolver or picked up after himself."

Baez nodded and looked at the wallet. "Cash, credit cards are still here. Robbery wasn't a motive."

"Did you find the victim's phone?" Danny asked getting a shake of the head from the medical examiner. Danny knelt down. "A kid this age had to have a phone on him."

"Yeah, so where is it?" Baez asked looking around.

"Can you roll him please?" Danny asked the medical examiner who nodded and rolled the body over. Danny nodded his thanks as he stood up. "Phone isn't with the body."

"So our shooter shoots our victim takes the phone but not the wallet." Baez pointed out. She shook her head. "Unless it's a newer phone doesn't make any sense."

Danny nodded his agreement and motioned the officer who spoke to them over. "Get a canvass going, and talk to the building manager of the building over there, and see if they got any surveillance footage we can have."

The officer nodded as Danny looked as the medical examiner team began to load up the up body into a body bag. Baez looked at her partner. "Thinking about that vacation?"

"And my need to take one." Danny answered as the bag zipped closed.

 **La Cirque**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank sat at the table scanning the menu. "I will have the blacken chicken with the sweeten sauce, the cobb salad, and a glass of chardonnay."

"Very good sir, and for you ma'am?" The Waitress asked.

"Same please." Michelle Ortega the transportation chief for the city answered. She smiled as she handed over her menu to waitress. She waited until the girl was out of earshot. "So where is the detail tonight?"

"Sitting outside in the car waiting for me to announce we are leaving." Frank stated as he looked across at his date for the evening. He sighed. "I get a feeling you are not happy about that?"

"I understand the position you hold and everything that comes with it." Michelle stated as she leaned in a little bit. She reached across and took Frank's hand. "It's just the only time we get any real privacy is when we are dinner, or my place."

Frank nodded. "I can see the frustration, so are you saying you want to drive out to the Long Island Sound and just go necking?"

"Necking, what are we the in the 50s?" Michelle asked laughing. She then recomposed herself. "I just want to feel like I am more involved in your life, than dinner, or going back to my place."

Yet before Frank can answer, Michelle's phone began to ring, shortly afterwards Frank's began to ring as well. They both answered their phones. "Ortega, Reagan?"

Frank's looked at Michelle. "Make sure we have the area blocked off, and don't worry about calling Ms. Ortega, I'll take care of notifying her."

"And I'll handle notifying Commissioner Reagan." Michelle said in her phone before she hung up. She put her phone away as the waitress came back with their food. "We'll take those in to go boxes honey. We have to be at a site of major accident."

The waitress nodded Frank looked at Michelle. "Doesn't mean we have to end dinner date early?"

"Yes it does since this is a major incident and its blocking a major artery of the city." Michelle said as she leaned back into her chair and looked at Frank. "Besides we are both requested to be on the scene."

Frank nodded as he leaned back in his chair wondering what was going on.

 **Essex St. and Hester St.**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie was looking out the passenger window as her partner Taylor Rodriguez tossed a glance at her. "You ok Eddie?"

"Yeah why?" Eddie asked as she seemed surprised by the question from her partner.

"It just seems you are little bit distracted that's all." Taylor stated as the RMP pulled up to a stop.

"Yeah its just me and Jamie have been on different schedules the past couple weeks, so we really haven't seen each other all that much." Eddie answered as she looked out the window before tossing a look over to her partner. "We're fine, it just a little bit lonely at times. That's all."

"Oh I get it trust me." Rodriguez replied. She tossed Eddie a smile. "Remember I'm married to a fireman."

Eddie chuckled as the radio went off. "Central-12-David?"

"12-David go ahead?" Eddie replied into the radio.

"Possible 10-10 shots fired at 1151 and the corner of Orchard and Rivington Street." Central called over the radio.

Rodriguez hit the lights as Eddie touched her shoulder radio. "Show 12-David Responding and request backup upon arrival."

It took twenty minutes but the RMP pulled up and stopped just outside the address and Rodriguez and Eddie got out. Eddie pulled out her gun as Rodriguez did the same. She looked at the broken glass on the sidewalk. "Let's wait for back up to arrive before we go into the…."

Shots rang out from inside as Eddie and Rodriguez dove for cover. Eddie reached for her shoulder radio. "10-13 Shots fire. 1151 Orchard. 12-David requesting backup."

Central replied to the request as Eddie looked up and saw someone running towards the back of the building, but she looked over to check on her partner who wasn't moving. She kept a eye out as she went over to check on Rodriguez. Another RMP pulled up as Walsh and her partner Jennings jumped out. "Walsh shots came from inside, suspect took off towards the back of the building."

Walsh and her partner nodded and started slowly inside as another RMP pulled up to the scene as Eddie rolled her partner over. She gasped as she saw the bullet wound near the shoulder and the growing blood stain on lower part of the back of the shirt. Eddie reached for radio. "Central-12-David, 10-13 Officer down. Requesting bus to our location forthwith."

Eddie dropped the radio as she heard the other officers calling into the radios for CSU, as Walsh came out saying the suspect fled the area. Yet for Eddie she didn't hear anything, because the focus was on trying to keep her partner alive.

 **Additional note: Next update has Eddie wondering if she did something wrong, Frank gets relationship advice, and Danny talks to the friend of the victim.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay but between work and packing up to move didn't have the time to get this out. Now that everything is settle should be back on a regular schedule. Hope you enjoy the latest update and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked off the elevator with Michelle Ortega right behind him as he headed towards the surgical waiting room. The floor was packed with officers from the 12th and other precincts all who came to attention as the commissioner walked past. Frank had received the call while he and Transportation Chief Michelle Ortega were at the scene of a incident that blocked a major city thoroughfare. Frank spotted Ghormley and Garrett standing off to the side as they approached. Frank nodded at some officers who saluted as they walked off to give them some privacy. Frank looked to Ghormley. "What do we know Sid?"

"Officer Reagan, and Rodriguez were responding to a 10-10 shots fired at a neighbor pharmacy at Orchard and Rivington." Ghormley answered as he looked about. He spotted Eddie who had her eyes glued to the door. "They called for backup while enroute, and were waiting when they took fire. Officer Reagan wasn't hit, but Officer Rodriguez took a round in the shoulder. Haven't received up update yet."

"Has Manny been notified?" Frank asked his Assistant to the Commissioner. He saw the looks. "Jamie and Eddie are good friends with them."

Garrett nodded. "Her husband was on watch. He is enroute now."

Before Frank could say anything, the elevator's opened and Jamie rushed out. "Eddie!"

Eddie stood up and ran to her husband's arms as the tears welled up as she cried. Jamie just hugged his wife as he tried to comfort her. Ghormley turned back towards Frank. "We have a city wide alert out, and the detectives assigned already have the footage. They're going to talk to Officer Reagan tomorrow."

Frank nodded as he turned back to his son and daughter in law. Eddie was trying to compose herself as she looked at her husband's face. "We were just waiting for backup when the shots rang out. I called it in as soon as I saw…"

"Eddie listen you didn't do anything wrong. She'll be all right." Jamie said to her as he continued to hold her trying to reassure her. "She's a fighter. She'll pull through."

Eddie just nodded as the elevator opened again and Manny Rodriguez ran off the elevator and spotted Eddie and Jamie. "Eddie, Jamie, have you seen her? How is she?"

Eddie released her grip on Jamie. "She's in surgery right now. We are waiting on the word."

Manny started towards the door but was stopped by Jamie and pulled in for a hug. Frank sighed and turned back to Garrett and Ghormley, as the doors opened and Andrew walked out. Frank walked over towards Erin's boyfriend as Eddie and Manny rushed over as well with Jamie and the rest of the officer's right behind them. "Andrew how is my officer?"

Andrew sighed. "She pulled through the surgery, but the next 48 hours are critical. The bullet just missed her spinal cord but she lost a lot of blood before she arrived. It's quite possible she might never be able to use the arm and shoulder again."

"Can I see her?" Manny asked basically with his breath being held. They always worried about each other but for him, he was more scared for his wife than running into a fire at that moment.

Andrew nodded as he waved down a nurse. "She's in recovery right now. But we can get you in for a few minutes before they move her."

Manny nodded as a nurse motioned for him to follow. Frank looked at Ghormley and Garrett as Manny disappeared through the doors. "Leave no stone unturned. No one shoots a member of my department and gets away with it."

Ghormley and Garrett nodded as they all started towards the elevator as Eddie was back in Jamie's arms.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Alright, thanks for the update commissioner." Danny said ending the call with his father as he set his phone back down on the desk. He looked at his partner. "Eddie is alright, but her partner is touch and go right now."

"How is she holding up?" Baez asked. They had all heard the reports when it came across the air. Danny and Baez had been holding their breath since.

"Dad said Eddie is pretty shaken up about this." Danny answered leaning back into his chair. He took a breath. "Last time she was like this it was Jamie getting shot. Now its her partner."

Baez nodded her understanding. "She'll be alright Danny. She's got plenty of people who love her and care for her to help her through this."

"Yeah she does." Danny answered as his computer beeped and he opened a email. "Alright Baez the round that was used was a .38, and since we didn't recover a casing at the scene makes me think a revolver was used. Did you find out anything on our victim?"

Baez shook her head. "Besides an arrest for a drunk and disorderly back when he was in college, Louis was clean. Only family is a sister who lives in Brooklyn. She's on her way in."

Danny nodded as he heard his phone beep. He looked at it. "Andrew says our second victim is awake. Come on Baez. Let's see who he is and maybe he can shed some light on why they were there."

Danny and Baez got up to go and talk to second victim.

 **Eddie and Jamie's Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie unlocked the door to their apartment and let Eddie go in first. His captain had given him off the rest of the tour after hearing the news. He had taken Eddie home after Manny said to come back tomorrow when Taylor would be able to receive visitors. On the way home Jamie stole some glances and he could tell that she was replaying everything in her mind. She was scheduled to talk to the detectives tomorrow, but he could tell she was trying to see if she could have done things differently. He had to try and get her mind off of what had happen and prepare her for tomorrow. He set the keys on the table as he locked up his off duty weapon. He saw Eddie sit down on the couch. "You want anything to eat babe?"

Eddie shook her head. "I'm not hungry Jamie. Thank you though."

Jamie sighed and walked towards the couch. "Eddie, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"We could have parked further away, or stayed in the car." Eddie replied softly as she didn't even look at her husband. She felt the couch dipped at his presence. "Now she may never be able to use that arm again."

"Hey hey Eddie, babe, listen to me." Jamie said pulling her into him. "You didn't do anything wrong. You followed procedure to the letter. It was just bad luck that's all."

Eddie wiggle out his grasp. "It's not bad luck Jamie. Taylor got shot because somewhere I screwed up. Now she may have a disability because I didn't do anything right."

Before Jamie could answer, Eddie walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Jamie sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had to calm her down and back to thinking straight before she would talk to the detectives in the morning. He pulled out his phone.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"No I understand your concern, and I have my concerns too." Frank said into the phone. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "All we can do is be there for her. She has to see that she didn't do anything wrong herself. Keep me update Jamie. Kiss her for me would you. Night."

Garrett looked at Frank who sighed and set the phone down. "Eddie isn't handling this too well is she?"

"She is a tough officer, but this one really hits close to home." Frank answered as he got up and walked to the window. "Jamie personally recommended Eddie to be Rodriguez's partner when he transferred to the 2-9."

"Well Jamie trained both of them, so he felt they would work well together." Garrett answered as he looked at the back of his boss. He took a breath. "They'll both be alright Frank. It will take some time."

Frank sighed. "Hopefully. Where are we on the search for the shooter?"

"12th and other precincts have the area sealed off, but so far no luck." Garrett answered as Frank turned around and took the folder that Garrett handed him. He then pulled out his phone. "On other fronts, your dinner this evening made the news."

"It was a simple dinner date nothing more." Frank answered as he scanned the folder. He looked up and saw Garrett's face. "When did my personal life become news worthy?"

"Apprantley when you and the transportation chief are on the verge of a breakup." Garrett replied with a smirk as he read the phone. "Or that is according to the daily news."

Frank sighed. "Alright so Michelle and I had a little argument. She feels like I am not fully committed to the relationship."

"Are you?" Garrett asked.

"Of course I am. We go to dinner and back to her place where I leave her off at the end of the evening before heading home." Frank answered.

"To Brooklyn." Garrett answered as Baker came in with a cup of coffee. "You know sometimes women like to feel more involved in a relationship by being invited over for dinner at their significant's others home or spending time without a armed security detail 100 feet away."

Frank sighed and looked at Baker who was smiling. "What?"

"I have to agree with the DCPI sir. What made me feel involved in my relationship with my husband is when we had dinner and time at his place, and not just always going out." Baker answered as she smiled. "But of course I am not the police commissioner."

"You got that right." Frank answered as he sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the both of them. "Are you both thinking I'm not committed to this relationship?"

Garrett and Baker shook their heads no. Garrett took a breath. "She just wants to you to feel a little more involved and romantic than just the usual dinner and back to her place. What harm could it do?"

Frank sighed and sat back looking at the both of them.

 **St. Victor's Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked up to the ICU floor where Danny saw Andrew walking over. "Hey Andrew is he up for a few questions?"

Andrew nodded. "He is but make it quick. His wife is on the way in."

"Did you get a name?" Baez asked. She got a nod from Andrew.

"Name is Fredrick Daniels. Lives over in Brooklyn." Andrew answered as he nodded to the nurse on duty. "Recovered the bullets and clothing for you."

"Alright thanks Andrew. We'll pick them up on the way out." Danny answered getting a nod. He and Baez walked towards the room. Danny lightly knocked. "Mr. Daniels, Detectives Reagan, and Baez. You ok if we ask you a few questions?"

Mr. Daniels nodded. "Yes come on in. Did you talk to Louis, how is he?"

Danny sighed. "He died at the scene. Sorry to have to tell you that."

Mr. Daniels closed his eyes and sniffled a little bit. "Sorry. Louis and I grew up together. We were best friends."

"So sorry for your loss Mr. Daniels." Baez answered. She looked at him for a moment. "Can we ask why you were on Roosevelt Island at that time of night?"

"It was Louis's idea. He said we needed to test it out." Mr. Daniels answered looking at both Danny and Baez.

"Test what out?" Danny asked.

"Louis was a software designer. He was developing an app." Mr. Daniels answered the question. He looked at Danny. "The app is on his phone."

"We didn't find a phone on him." Baez replied to the statement. "Do you have his number?"

"My wife has it on her phone, since I didn't bring mine with me." Mr. Daniels answered.

Danny looked at Mr. Daniels. "Mr. Daniel's can you think of any reason why someone would want to harm Louis or you?"

Mr. Daniels shook his head. "No, I mean I am a phone tech for a cell phone company. Louis was the guy with the hectic life. He developed software for companies."

"What kind of software?" Baez answered.

"I don't know but I do know he worked from his home." Mr. Daniels answered.

But before they could ask any more questions Andrew came in. "Sorry guys, Mr. Daniel's wife is here."

Danny and Baez nodded and walked out of the room. Danny looked in as the wife went by the bedside of her husband. "You know what partner, let's get that number and get a warrant for the victim's apartment."

Baez looked at Danny. "What you thinking Danny?"

"That maybe it was what the victim was into that got him killed." Danny answered as he started towards the exit.

 **Additional note: Danny and Baez find out what the victim was developing, Frank tries to talk to Michelle Ortega but keeps getting interrupated, and Eddie has a tough time with the Detectives.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in getting this story out their folks. Real life had me pretty tied up at work, along with the Holiday. Such as my life. This update isnt as long but we do get some movement. Hope you enjoy it and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie and Eddie walked into the 12th where the mood was somber as they knew that Rodriguez was still critical, and could possible head out on disability if she didn't regain use of her arm. They shared warmed smiles at her, but to Eddie she felt they were just being nice. Renzulli walked over as soon as he saw the couple. "Jamie, Eddie. How's Rodriguez?"

Eddie teared up a bit again. "Don't know Sarge. Won't find out until we go see her at the hospital."

Renzulli looked at Jamie who just gave his old TO a look that spoke volumes. Renzulli nodded at the understanding. "Let her know we're all pulling for her."

Eddie nodded as Jamie looked around the precinct. "Detectives called Sarge, and said they needed to speak with Eddie."

"Yeah, they are waiting for her in the conference room. Just need to get her statement." Renzulli stated. Eddie nodded and proceeded towards the conference room. Once she was out of ear shot he looked at his old boot. "She blaming herself Jamie?"

Jamie nodded and looked in the direction his wife went. "Yeah she is, and the worst thing is. She is second guessing everything that she did out there."

Renzulli shook his head. "You went through that after what happen to Cruz, god rest his soul. You need to snap her out of this Jamie."

"How Sarge?" Jamie asked. He took a breath. "I tried to talk to her last night and she basically shut me out."

Renzulli sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He then looked at Jamie. "You have to figure something out Jamie, because I can't put her back out on the street with her like this. You know what could happen."

Jamie nodded and didn't want to even think of the possibility of what may happen with his wife like this. Renzulli came over and patted Jamie on the shoulder. "You'll figure out something to help her. Family comes first."

Jamie sighed and nodded as Renzulli walked away.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank looked over the report as Ghormley and Garrett looked on. "How come we still haven't found the shooter?"

"The canvass hasn't turned up anything, and no one in that neighbor remembers seeing anything up to and after the shooting." Ghormley replied as he watch his boss read the report. He then sighed and shifted in his seat. "And the security cameras didn't show much other than the perp entering and fleeing the scene."

Frank sighed and set the down the report and looked at his DCPI and special assistant. "This suspect shot at two NYPD officers, severely injuring one. I want him found."

Ghormley nodded as Garrett remained unconvinced. Frank looked at him. "What?"

"Times is running a piece." Garrett answered after a moment. He took a breath before continuing. "They are saying this shooting has more of your attention because the officer involved is your daughter in law."

Frank sighed and leaned forward placing his hands on the desk. "Yes, Eddie is my daughter in law but I worry about her like Danny or Jamie. However this shooting has the same amount of attention as all other police involved incidents like this one."

"I was in when he made the call boss. They didn't sound too convinced." Ghormley added in as well. He shifted in his seat. "I think it will take more than us to convince them."

Yet before Frank could say anything, Baker opened the door and walked in. "Transportation Chief Michelle Ortega is on the line. Shall I get a message?"

"No I'll take it." Frank answered. He saw Baker nod and walk out as he turned towards Garrett and Ghormley again. "Call Daniel Baxter over at the times, and tell him to expect my call."

Garrett and Ghormley nodded and got up leaving Frank alone in the office. He picked up his phone. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Oh not too bad." Michelle Ortega responded kindly. She took a breath and looked out the window of her office. "How's your daughter in law holding up?"

"She has been better." Frank replied as he lean back in his chair and looked at the window that overlooked the city. "How are you?"

"Oh I am good, but I would like to ask you something." Michelle Ortega said. She took a breath and summed up the courage. "Where do you see us going?"

Frank was taken surprise by the question. He took in a breath. "I see us….."

"Frank, I am not looking for the standard line here." Michelle stated. She took a breath and looked as her sectartary came into her office holding a clip board. Michelle held up a finger. "Look I got a meeting I have to attend. Call me later. Bye."

But before Frank could reply in the same she hung up the phone. Frank set the phone down and wondered what he was supposed to say.

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked over to his desk and sat down with a cup of coffee and clicked open his email. He sighed and closed it. He looked around and spotted his partner coming back over towards her desk. "CSU turned up nothing at the vics apartment Baez. And according to his landlord, our victim was a nice guy. Kept to himself, paid the rent on time, never had issues with anyone in the building."

"Sounds like my kind of neighbor." Baez replied with a sly smile on her face. She looked at Danny who chuckled at the comment. She handed over the file that she had in her hand though. "Confirmed what Fredrick Daniels said. Our vic developed software for companies. Mostly small scale stuff. Presentation software, video conferencing stuff like that."

"Anything in his financials?" Danny asked as he opened up the folder and scanned it. He saw Baez shake her head. "Lived with in his means. No expensive purchases."

Baez nodded and looked at Danny. "Did you get the warrant on phone?"

Danny nodded as he leaned back into his chair. "CSU is pinging it now. But going on what Fredrick told us it is holding up. This guy's neighbors rarely saw him other than the occiansal nod in the hallway."

"And from a couple people I have been able to talk to at these companies. Fredrick was right about the app." Baez answered as she leaned forward in the chair. "Louis told them the app would change the world."

"Did they give you much more than that?" Danny asked. Baez shook her head no at the question, so he sighed and just shook his head. He heard his computer beep. He smiled. "Hey partner. CSU pinged our vics phone. It's coming over from the Alphabets."

"Great. I need a new piece of art for the apartment." Baez said smirking as they got up and walked towards the exit with Danny giving her a look.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Alright Officer Reagan. Just one more question and we'll get you on your way." The detective stated as he looked up from his notes. "We heard the tapes from dispatch, when you requested back up from when you got the call. When you arrived on scene, where was your backup?"

Eddie shifted in her seat and sighed. "They were in route to the scene. That is why we decided to wait before entering the building. I felt it would be a safer course of action than just the two of us, especially with all that is going on today."

"You mean in the country?" The other detective that was interviewing Eddie asked. She saw the nod and jotted this down. "Now we are not IA, we are just trying to get a sense of what happen. When back up arrived you instructed them to go into the store and search for the shooters while another unit arrived and secured the outer perimeter and helped you with Officer Rodriguez. Why send in the two other officers?"

"Because I made the decision ok. I made a decision on the fly alright with my partner lying next to me bleeding out alright." Eddie snapped at the two detectives. She stood up and started towards the door. She turned back to face the two detectives. "If you need anything else you know where to find me."

Eddie flung open the door and stormed out into the hallway. She didn't see Jamie, which for her was ok, because she needs time to think. She walked towards the entrance to the precinct and left. Unknown to her Jamie just walked out of Renzulli's office as she left the precinct. He noticed the door open to the conference room and walked over. He saw the two detectives going over their notes. "Detectives is my wife's interview over?"

"You can say that Sergeant Reagan." The male detective stated looking down at his notes. He looked up and saw the curious look on Jamie's face. "We asked why did she send in Walsh and her partner while the other unit secured the scene. She snapped and stormed out of here."

Jamie didn't even reply to the statement. He blew past Sgt. Renzulli towards the entrance to the precinct. Renzulli turned and looked at the back of Jamie in concern. "Hey Harvard where are you going? Everything all right?"

Jamie ran outside and looked up and down the street for his wife. She wasn't anywhere in sight. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. No answer, so he dialed another number. "Hey dad, we have a problem."

 **Avenue C and East 10** **th** **Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez looked around as the people walked about on the sidewalk. Baez had her phone to her ear. "Alright CSU has the phone somewhere around here. According to them within a couple hundred feet."

Danny looked about. There were plenty people about, with a few of them on their phones. "Have them call it."

Baez nodded and spoke into the phone. At a table at a coffee shop a phone began to ring, so Danny and Baez walked over towards the table. The man sitting there was drinking a coffee. Danny walked up. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

The man shook his head. "Probably my wife."

"Really, let's find out." Danny said reaching down and picking up the phone.

"Hey you can't do that." The man said looking up now and seeing the badges on display. He saw

"Hello." Danny said into the phone. He looked at the phone and held it out towards the man. "Its for you."

The man started to get up but Baez quickly grabbed the man by the arms and pinned him to the table as Danny came over and went through the pockets. "Well partner looks like we have a Mr. Aaron Sandoval here. Lives just around the block."

"Really. Stolen property and murder." Baez answered as he brought the man up after she had cuffed. "Wonder what he does for a living?"

"Yo, I didn't do anything." Aaron Sandoval answered as Baez led him from the coffee shop and the people filming the incident on their phones.

"Well I am sure that priest isn't on the list." Danny answered with a smirk as they moved towards where they had parked the car.

 **Additional note: Jamie finds his wife where his wife went, as Danny and Baez get some movement on their case, and Frank gets unlikely dating advice from his daughter and her boyfriend.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone. I really would like to apologize for the delay but real life and major writers block hit me bad on this latest update. I hope to get back more on track after the holiday period. I have many ideas where I wanted to go, but I will have to change things around to fit the time period. Anyway I hope you enjoy the latest update and as always read and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Major Crimes**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked into the interrogation room with a file in his hand. "Mr. Sandoval. Interesting file you have here. You know what this file tells me."

"What is that detective?" Mr. Sandoval asked Danny who set the file down in front of him.

"That so much you don't even have a parking ticket, or a complaint against." Danny answered as he sat down in the chair opposite of his suspect. "So what makes a realtively honest hard working man commit murder and attempted murder?"

"Wait murder?" Mr. Sandoval said in surprise as he looked at Danny. "I didn't commit no murder. You got to believe me."

"Really. Then what were you doing with my victim's phone?" Danny asked.

"I found it while I was out jogging last night on Roosevelt Island." Mr. Sandoval answered. He shifted in his seat. "I live on the island and I found it in a trash can. I heard it ring."

"You heard it ring?" Danny said in disbelief. He got up and walked around the table and shook his head. "I think you saw my victim and his friend hanging out, and decided to rob them. What are you into? Drugs, gambling? No, I think you are more of a man who can't get enough of those prostitutes. That's what I think."

"I didn't do it detective." Mr. Sandoval as he got up to face Danny but was only forced back down. "I'm telling you where I found the phone."

"So you were running without headphones." Danny asked getting a nod. He shook his head. "I don't believe it. Then you would have heard the gunshots."

Mr. Sandoval looked at Danny. "What time was it detective when was your victim shot?"

Danny looked at his suspect. "Around 830."

"I stopped by the deli near where I live. Bought a bottle of water for my run." Mr. Sandoval said without turning around. "Ask around."

Yet before Danny could counter, Baez opened up the door to interrogation. "Detective?"

"Yeah." Danny answered without turning around. He shook his head and moved out of the interrogation room. He closed the door behind. "What do you got Baez?"

"He didn't do it." Baez answered as she handed over a security photo to Danny. "I called the guys local precinct to do a canvass. He was where he said he was. Deli owner and the guy's wife confirmed it."

"Great." Danny sighed and opened the door. "Mr. Sandoval, you are free to go. We'll have a officer escort you out."

Danny shut the door before he could hear the reply. He and Baez walked towards their desk. Danny sat down a moment later. "So besides the having the phone we got squat?"

"Well TARU is working on cracking the password on the phone its going to take some time though." Baez stated as she looked at Danny. She shifted in her seat. "What are you thinking?"

Danny looked at his notes. "The friend stated our victim worked from home right?"

Baez nodded. "Yeah and the app he developed was on his phone. Where are you going with this Danny?"

"Well anything he would have on his phone might be on his computer if he linked the two." Danny answered getting up and grabbing his coat. "Come on Baez. Let's go take a look at the vics apartment."

"I have a couple uni's from the local precinct meet us there." Baez responded as she began to follow Danny out of the bullpen.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank sighed as he looked through another report on the search for the shooter that injured Eddie's partner, and trying to push back concerns about his daughter in law handling of this whole thing. He was engrossed with his thoughts he didn't see Baker come in. "Sir, your daughter and her boyfriend are here."

"Send them in." Frank answered as he stood up and walked around his desk as Erin and Andrew came on in. "Hey you two."

"Hey dad, brought you lunch." Erin said holding up a paper bag. "Straight from Tollivers."

"Italian on rye?" Frank asked as they sat down on the couch as Erin handed her father a bottle of water.

"Of course, but the heart surgeon here just had to get a cheeseburger." Erin replied with a smirk on her face as she handed over the burger and fries to her boyfriend. "I can hear your arties hardening already."

Andrew smirked right back. "I'll work them off in the ring tonight."

Frank smirked as well as he opened his bottle of water. "So what brings you by?"

"What, we can't have lunch with my father, and police commissioner?" Erin asked with a smile on her face as she took a bite of her salad. She laughed as she saw the look on her father's face. "Alright we saw the paper, and we thought we would and come to talk to you about it."

Frank sighed and set down his sandwich. "What about it? I am entitled to a personnel life aren't I?"

"Of course you are, but we were just wondering how we didn't know anything about this relationship." Erin stated as she set her fork down and looked at her dad. "Why did you not tell us about this?"

"Well if memory serves, the last time I went out with a female, you gave a lecture over it." Frank said with a slight smile on his face. "And at the dinner table too."

Andrew chuckled ignoring the look from Erin. "Really Frank, who was this female that Erin had a problem with?"

"No one in particular." Erin answered trying to deflect the question. She shifted in her seat. "But that's not the point.

"Whitney Robshaw, an ACLU lawyer friend of Erin's." Frank answered with a smile on his face. He took a drink from his bottle. "We had drinks and apparently it upset Erin, to the point where she had a slight issue with it."

"The hot blonde with the Australian accent." Andrew stated looking at Erin and Frank. He then smiled at Frank. "Wow."

"Are you kidding me?" Erin asked throwing her hands up in the air. She sighed and leaned forward in her seat. "Ok, one I thought she was way too young for you, and two, it was too soon."

"I am allowed to have a life Erin." Frank replied with a serious look on his face. "And it was 3 years after your mother died. I think I was allowed to move on."

Andrew nodded his understanding as he brought his cheeseburger to his mouth. "He has a point Erin."

Erin tossed a look to her boyfriend before turning back to Frank. She picked at her salad. "Alright maybe I over reacted then but not now dad. So why have you been so secretive about this?"

"Well my personnel life is that personnel." Frank stated as he took a bite of his sandwich and washed it down with some water. "And also we are still trying to figure out where to take this."

"Well its been 3 months dad since you started to see each other. What is stopping you from having us meeting her?" Erin asked as she took another bite of her salad.

"Well I want to make sure I am ok with it." Frank answered.

Andrew chuckled. "You been going out for 3 months. What is holding you up?"

Frank shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, and she is wondering that. A little while ago she called and asked where do we think we are going?"

Erin looked shocked at her dad. "What did you say dad?"

"Well I said I see us.." Frank started to say. He saw his daughter shake her head. "What?"

"Dad a women doesn't want the standard answer." Erin replied setting her fork back in her salad. "They want to know how you really feel about them. Andrew said how he felt about me when we saw Jamie meeting Eddie's mom for the first time."

Frank looked at Andrew who nodded as he set down his burger and pointed to Erin. "When we talked about his, I spoke from my heart where I really wanted this to go. Look at us now."

Erin nodded her agreement as well. "It's true dad. So the question really is, what do you want, because if it's not her, despite how you still feel for mom, then you need to let her go."

Frank just looked at them as they continue to eat their lunch.

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie walked off the elevator onto the ICU floor where his wife's and his former partner was currently located. He was worried about his wife, and since she wasn't answering calls or texts, he was playing a hunch where she might be. Rodriguez was recovering but was still touch and go according to her husband Manny who had called Jamie back. As he approached the room he sighed and lightly knocked on the door. "Hey Manny how is she?"

Manny Rodriguez got up and hugged Jamie. "Doing a little better but still out of it. The doctors are keeping her sedated with the hope that the rest will aid in the recovery.

Jamie nodded his understanding. "We're all pull for you and her."

"Thanks man, we appreciate it." Manny replied touching Jamie on the shoulder. He looked around. "Eddie's not with you?"

Jamie shook his head. "No she isn't. She snapped at the interview with the detectives taking the blame for what happen. She stormed out, and hasn't returned my call or texts. Have you seen her?"

Manny shook her head. "No, and I know that isn't like Eddie. She would be here. I know she would. She's taking this to hard. I'm not mad because it's the risk I knew when I began dating Taylor and married her."

"I know, and she knows, but we are wondering if this all stems from when I was shot." Jamie replied. He sighed and walked over to the bed. "Maybe if Taylor was awake she could tell Eddie that."

Manny nodded. "I know she would, and I pray to god that Taylor will be able to recover fully, but I will stand by her side no matter what happens, because god will look out for us."

Jamie looked up and stared at Manny. Jamie shook his head. "I know where she is. Thanks Manny."

"You're welcome." Manny answered with a courious look on his face. "How do you know where she is?"

"I just do." Jamie answered as he started towards the door. "She went to go talk to my brother."

"Danny?" Manny asked now more curious

"Not that one. I'll bring her by after I find out if I am right. See you later." Jamie answered shaking his head and waving bye. As he walked out of the elevator, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Dad I know where she is."

 **Manhattan Ave and Freeman St**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

Danny and Baez walked towards the victim's apartment. Danny pulled out the keys from the evidence bag. "With any luck the victim's computer should be able to shed some light on this case."

Baez nodded her agreement. "And find out what his friend meant by a hectic life."

But as they approached the door, they noticed it ajar. Danny and Baez pulled their weapons and took up opposite sides of the door. They heard russelling inside the apartment. Danny counted down and barged throught the door. He noticed a couple men inside the apartment packing up the computer. "NYPD, let me see your hands."

"It's ok, we are…" One the men started to say.

Baez pointed her weapon towards the man. "Stay there and show me your hands."

"Lower your weapon detective we are just recovering our property." A man said coming out of the bedroom and producing a piece of paper. "Nathan Jefferies of Big Apple software. We have a court order for the computer."

Danny took the paper as he lowered his weapon. He sighed and turned it over to Baez who did the same. "Mr. Jefferies, how did you know Mr. Garland?"

"He was a program developer for us." Mr. Jefferies answered as he got the paper back from Baez. "Sad to hear of his murder."

"Yeah, how did you hear about it?" Baez asked as she holstered her weapon.

"On the news." Mr. Jefferies replied as he looked over his shoulder at his colleagues continuing to pack up the computer. "Have you found his phone?"

"We did but its evidence in the investigation just like that computer there." Danny answered pointing to the computer now going into a box.

"Sorry that computer is the intellectual property of my computer, just like the phone which we need back." Mr. Jefferies answered.

"Well you can have it back once the case is solved." Danny said placing his hands on his hips. He took a moment. "Lets make a deal. You have us look at the computer, and we'll work to get you the phone back as quickly as possible. I am sure your company would like to know what happen to your employee."

"Sorry detective, can't help." Mr. Jefferies answered as he saw his colleagues close up the box. "Expect a court order from our lawyers demanding you turn over the phone. Let's go."

As Mr. Jefferies and his colleagues left, Baez looked at Danny. "Danny we lose that phone, we lose any chance of closing this case."

"Ain't happening Baez. I'm calling in the big guns." Danny answered as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Erin, I know I promise I wouldn't bug you about my cases, but I need your help."

 **Additional note: Erin goes to bat for Danny to get the laptop back, Jamie finds Eddie, and Frank and Michelle Ortega talk.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the latest update for the story. Since holiday period is over and work has slowed back down to normal chaos we should be back to regular now. Thank you for the patience. I hope you enjoy the latest update and as always please feel free to leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank sipped at his water as he looked over another report that Baker had dropped off on his desk after lunch. Many of the reports were the crime stats numbers from the precinct, major case updates, or policy reviews for him to look over but his mind drifted back to the conversation he had with Erin and Andrew during lunch. Bake opened the door and knocked on the jam. "Sir?"

"Yes Baker?" Frank answered by looking up from the folders.

"Ms. Ortega is here." Baker said with a look of concern on her face. She didn't want to see him hurt but at the same time she wanted to see him happy.

Frank stood up and walked around from behind his desk. "Show her in Baker."

Baker nodded and held the door open as Michelle Ortega walked in and nodded her thanks to Baker who shut the door. "How you doing Frank?"

"I'm good. How are you doing?" Frank asked standing by his desk with his hands in his pocket. "Would you like some coffee, or water?"

"No thank you." Michelle answered as she held her hands in front of her. She shifted on her feet. "I was here for my briefing regarding the President-Elect's motorcade and security updates and I decided to stop in."

"How was it?" Frank asked. He then realized they were both still standing up. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and pointed to the chairs and couch in front of them. "Please. I'm so sorry."

Michelle nodded her understanding before moving to take a seat. She waited for Frank to take a seat. She then took a breath. "So I have been doing a lot of thinking since I spoke to you on the phone."

"Really because so have I." Frank answered as he leaned forward putting his hands on his knees and looked at Michelle intently who nodded as his statement. "Also Erin and Andrew also spoke to me as well."

"Really?" Michelle answered. She saw Frank nod his head in affirmation of her question. She shifted in her seat. "Please go ahead?"

"No, no. Please after you." Frank countered. He shifted in his seat. He looked at her, and saw the nervousness she was showing. "Please."

Michelle nodded as she leaned forward. "Frank, I like you a lot and I want us to succeed, but I need to know that you really want this, because I have been in a relationship were one side wasn't totally invested and we ended up divorced."

Frank sat there just listening to what she had said. She noticed this and continued. "That is one of the reasons why I want to know where you stand and see us going, because if you view me as a distraction, then let's just end this and move on with our lives, and just keep our relationship professional."

She ended her thought and looked at Frank who sighed and thought about what she said. "I understanding what you are saying but wondering why didn't you say anything about this before?"

"I don't know because maybe it's because this is all brand new to me." Michelle answered as she shifted in her seat. She took a breath. "Not dating, this with your position and you. My ex was a lawyer who solely focused on making his career his priority and not us. I rather not go through that again."

Frank sighed and shifted in his seat as well. "I understand I do. And for me this is pretty much all brand new as well. I have had relationships since my wife passed, but nothing really serious."

"So where do you see us going then?" Michelle asked him again. She got up and moved closer to him. "I want you to answer from the heart."

Yet before Frank could answer, Ghormley and Garrett walked in despite Baker telling them they were busy. Ghormley looked at the pair sitting down. "Oh sorry boss."

"It's alright. Can you please give us….." Frank started to say to his two senior staff members but noticed Michelle standing up. "Wait please."

"Its quite alright Frank." Michelle answered as she came over and kissed his cheek. "I know you have other things on your plate right now. Call me when you get a spare minute."

Frank looked at Michelle leave the office knowing what she was saying was true. He watched as the door closed wondering if he blew his chance to really tell her what he wanted to say to her.

 **Greenwood Cemetery**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

Jamie pulled his car to a stop and placed it in park. He looked over and sighed. His hunch had paid off. He opened the door and climbed out of the car and started towards the headstones just a mere few yards from the road. Early in their relationship Jamie told Eddie often that when he need to think about things, get clarity or just hope for a sign he would often come here to sit by the gravesides of his mother, brother and grandmother. Eddie slightly teased him about it in a loving way but understood it, and even accompanied him a couple times since their return from the honeymoon. Now it was Eddie's turn to seek that same wisdom as she sat on the grass in front of the tombstones.

He stopped mere feet behind his wife. She felt his presence and saw his shadow. "How did you find me?"

Jamie walked over and sat down next to her on the grass. "Well your phone was off and I stopped by the hospital to see if you went there."

"Which I didn't." Eddie replied without looking at Jamie.

"Which you didn't, but when talking to Manny it came to me." Jamie replied as he looked at the names on the tombstones. "You would go to the one place where you think no one can pass judgement on you and give you their opinion. That is how I would know you would be."

Eddie smiled weakly at the comment and then leaned into him. "I know I teased you a little bit about coming here to find some answers or clear your head, but I can see why. Its so peaceful here."

Jamie wrapped his arm around her. "Yeah it is. How long have you been here babe?"

"A while." Eddie answered wiping her eyes and continued to look at the tombstones. "Pretty much after I left the precinct. I wanted to tell the cabbie to take me to St. Vics, but I decided on here."

Jamie didn't say anything because he didn't need to. He realized that Eddie was trying to find her own answers and despite everyone's love and support this is something she needed to do. He gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Are you cold?"

Eddie shook her head no. "Not now. How's is she babe?"

"They have her sedated to try and help her recovery, but Manny said she is getting a little better." Jamie answered her as they stared at the tombstones. "Why don't you come to the hospital and see her?"

"I don't think I can babe." Eddie stated. She picked up her head from his shoulder and looked at her husband. "She is in there because of me."

Jamie sighed and gave her shoulders a squeeze. Maybe it was time to tell her this story. "Can I tell you a story?"

"Babe, please I'm really not…" Eddie started to say as she shifted a little bit to get some space.

"It won't take long I promise." Jamie said cutting her off. He took a breath and eyed the tombstone. "Joe was on the job about two years, when he and his partner rolled up to a convenience store and an alarm call. As they cleared a few shots rang out and Joe's partner got hit in the leg. Joe did everything by the book and his partner lived, but lost the leg from blood loss because the makeshift tourniquet they had to use. Joe blamed himself for a week about what happened."

"What did he do?" Eddie asked as she now looked at Jamie. She never heard this story from the family or in the academy.

"He wasn't going to go visit when someone told him that no matter what happened, partners always check on each other." Jamie answered as he got up and moved towards the tombstone. He placed a coin on top of it. He then kissed the tombstone before turning back to Eddie. "The very next day he went and visited his partner who didn't blame him for anything. To the day Joe died, they remained best friends."

Jamie started towards the car with Eddie walking over to the grave and seeing a penny on top of the tombstone. She spun around and quickly ran after Jamie. "Who said that to Joe? About partners always check on each other?"

"Dad." Jamie answered as he opened the car door and climbed in and closed it. He looked at his wife.

Eddie waited a moment before turning back to look at the tombstones, and lifting her head to the sky and muttering a quiet thank you before climbing in next to her husband. "St. Vic's Reagan."

Jamie smiled and grabbed her hand lifting it to his lips kissing it lightly before pulling away from the curb.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin heard a knock on the door to her chambers. She didn't even look up from the paperwork. "Come in Danny."

Danny opened the door and walked in. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because its lunch time and you are the only one with a appointment right now." Erin replied with a smirk on her face. She looked up from the paperwork. "Look I can't help you but I did look it up. Technically they are within their right to claim the computer."

"Great, just great. So what am I supposed…" Danny started to say.

"However they are under legal obligation to help law enforcement when it comes to potential evidence to a crime." Erin said cutting off her brother. She shifted in her seat and looked at Danny. "And they are required to turn over said evidence to law enforcement."

"So how am I supposed to convince them to turn over the computer?"

Before Erin could answer her clerked knocked and quietly walked into the office. "Your honor, the Chief Judge and the executives are here."

"Thank you Patrick." Erin said getting up and grabbing the paperwork. She looked at Danny. "Well come on."

"I thought you couldn't help me." Danny asked as they left her chambers.

"I can't, but it doesn't mean I can't ask for a little help." Erin said with a smile on her face. They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a large oak door. She knocked and turned to Danny. "Now let me do all the talking."

Danny smiled. "I promise to be on my best behavior."

Erin rolled her eyes as the door opened and the chief judge smiled at them. "Judge Reagan, Detective Reagan. Please come in."

"Thank you for seeing your honor." Erin replied with a smile and a handshake. She turned to the conference table of Big Apple Software executives and lawyers sitting right there as well. "Hello everyone."

"Judge Reagan." Mr. Jefferies said as the door closed and Danny and Erin took their seats. He then turned to the chief judge. "I'm surprised Phyllis that you are agreeing to this. I always thought you favored protection of intellectual property over government strong arming."

"I am but I also favor the law above corporate protection." The Chief Judge Phyllis Arnold answered with a smile on her face. She turned to Erin and Danny. "Now Judge Reagan asked me to see if we can broker some sort of agreement here."

"That is correct your honor." Erin replied as she nodded her thanks to her superior. She then turned to the executives and lawyers sitting across from them. "Now Detective Reagan does understand about you protecting your intellectual property but he also has a duty to the people of New York to solve this case, and bring the murderer of your program to justice."

"We understand Ms. Reagan, we do, and nothing we would like to see more than the killer of Louis Garland but we have a obligation to our employees and shareholders." Mr. Jefferies countered as he looked at Danny. "Plus the NYPD has our employee's phone, there is no reason for the laptop."

"Well the problem is with the phone its locked, and the company is refusing to unlock it for us." Danny countered as peacefully as he could. He looked at the Chief Judge. He knew he would be on thin ice, and the same for Erin. "The computer should have everything his phone has and give us a clearer path to finding the killer."

"Sounds like a reasonable argument to me Nathan." Chief Judge Arnold answered looking at Danny and then back to the group across from them. "Why don't you want to turn over the computer?"

"Oh I can answer that your honor." Erin said getting a look from Danny and everyone else. "They are worried that the NYPD or someone at the lap will leak or steal potential millions of dollars of software from them."

"Ms. Reagan, that is highly…." One of the attorney's started to say snappily.

Danny came to Erin's defense by snapping back. "That is Judge Reagan to you."

"Everyone calm down." Chief Judge Arnold interjected. She leaned back into her chair. "Detective is the recourse of gaining the computer to help your case?"

"Yes your honor." Danny replied.

"And maybe stealing a few million dollars of software with it." Mr. Jefferies snarked.

"Watch it Mr. Jefferies or you may find yourself in contempt." Chief Judge Arnold warned. Mr. Jefferies nodded.

Erin came to Danny's defense this time. "Despite our relationship Detective Reagan is probably one of the most honorable members of the NYPD. He cares about justice for not only the victim, but their families. His only determination is finding the killer."

"I thought you weren't getting involved there Judge Reagan?" One of the lawyers asked in a disbelieving voice.

"She didn't but I am." Chief Judge Arnold. She smiled at Erin and Danny before turning her attention to the group across from Erin and Danny. "You are ordered to turn over the laptop to Detective Reagan immediately."

"Yes your honor." The group said in collective defeat.

Then the chief Judge turned to Danny. "You are also ordered just to search for evidence of the killer. You are not to leak any software or programs or you will find yourself on charges."

"Yes your honor. I understand." Danny answered with a straight face but he was smiling on the inside."

"Very well. We are adjourned." The Chief Judge stated.

Erin and Danny left first as the software lawyers and executives were going to try and stay behind to order a reversal. As the door closed Danny looked at Erin. "So what did it cost you to help me?"

"I didn't help you. I just stood up for you." Erin answered with a smirk on her face. "Completely different."

Danny looked at her as they walked down the hallway. "Uh-huh."

Erin just laughed and shook her head.

 **Additional Note: Danny and Baez finally get some real traction on their case. Eddie visits the hospital and has a talk to Manny as well as being involved in apparent handing the suspect, and Frank goes and has a talk to someone very close to him.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the latest update for the story. I would like to apologize. Work has kept me busier than I thought I be and getting these updates are taking me longer than I want them too. Thank you to all of you who are still following the story. I hope you enjoy the latest one and as always please feel free to leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank looked out the window that over looked the city. He had a lot on his mind. The search for the shooter of his officer was still going on, the case that Danny was currently investigating, and the worry about Eddie who was struggling with her emotions from the shooting. Then there was his relationship with Michelle Ortega. He wanted it to work but he knew what was holding him back from making that full fledge commitment. It was the same thing that really kept him committing to anything serious and she was buried in Greenwood Cemetery in Brooklyn. He heard the door to his office open and in the reflection of the Ghormley and Garrett coming into the office.

"We found him boss." Ghormley said as soon as the door closed. He held up the folder and had a smile on his face which disappeared when he saw Frank turn around. "You ok sir?"

"Fine. You were saying?" Frank answered and asked as he moved back towards his desk.

"One of the canvasses turned up our suspect." Ghormley replied handing the file over to Frank for him to look at. "A lady in apartment complex saw him a couple days ago staying with another young man in the building."

"Whose name is Antiono Jackson." Garrett answered as he saw Frank open the file and scan it. "Antonio hasn't been home for a week while he is on a business trip, but the detectives did speak to him. Says the friend staying at his apartment is Marcus Jenson. They grew up together."

"According to this he has a record." Frank noted as he flipped through the file and scoured through the report. "Five years for B&E and drug possession."

"Broke into a Pharmacy when he lived over in Brooklyn which got knocked down when he turned on his partner." Ghormley replied as he looked on as Frank continued to read the report. "Talk to the grandmother that raised him and she told us that he got into trouble in school quite a few times and tried the drugs. Left home at 18 and pretty much stayed with friends in and around the city."

"So why the gun and shooting at cops?" Garrett asked.

"We'll find out when we arrest him." Frank answered handing the file back over to Ghormley. "Call over to the 12th and have Renzulli call Eddie and see if she wants to go."

Ghormley nodded, got up and left the office. Garrett looked at Frank. "Sure that is a good idea Frank?"

"Yes, because sometimes doing the idea that seems bad sometimes turns out to do the most good." Frank replied as he sat in his chair.

"Who said that?" Garrett asked getting up.

"You did, when you first took this job and had reservations about it." Frank replied with a smile on his face.

Garrett smiled as well. "Oh. Well I do occanislly come up with them. My wife said something to me after we worked out our issues. Sometimes what we feel or know is wrong can help us realize all the good we have in front of us."

Garrett walked out of the office as Frank looked at the retreating form of his DCPI. Then it hit him. "Baker?"

Baker walked into the office a moment later. "Yes sir?"

"Call my detail and get the car ready." Frank said getting to his feet and going towards the coat rack.

"Yes sir, and where are we going?" Baker asked curious now from the door way.

"Greenwood Cemetery. I have to ask her something." Frank replied as he put on his coat.

Baker nodded and hid the small smile on her face as she want to carry out the commissioners orders.

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie nervously walked down the hallway of the ICU floor and towards Taylor's room. She wanted to turn and walk away but the story that Jamie told her gave her the strength that she needed. She knocked quietly at the door and saw Manny stick his head up when he looked to see who was there. "Hey Manny."

"Eddie. You came." Manny said in shock as he got up and walked over to the doorway and hugged her. "You know Jamie…"

"I know he found me." Eddie answered with a small smile on her face. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear again. "How is she?"

"Better. Andrew came by and did an exam on her." Manny answered as they looked at the sleeping form of Taylor in the hospital bed. "He said there are no signs of infection which is good. He was optimistic about the arm, but said a physical therapist and neurologist will come by and check before giving their recommendations."

Eddie nodded and looked at Taylor before looking back to Manny. "Manny look, I would like to apology…."

Manny shook his head. "Eddie, listen this wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for what happen. We know the risk when we go into doing things like joining the fire department or the police department."

"But you should be angry at me, I screw up." Eddie answered.

"The only person I am angry with is the person that shot her." Manny told her. He took a breath and looked at Taylor then back to her. "Just like when I was angry at the person who shot me for sticking up for my friend at the firehouse."

Eddie remembered the case. A former boyfriend of a female fireman at Manny's firehouse stalked and kidnapped her and wounded Manny at a fire. "I remember."

"So don't blame yourself. It's the life we lead Eddie."

"He's right you know partner." Taylor answered groggily. Both set of eyes turned to her. "Hey baby."

"Baby thank god." Manny answered rushing over to her bed. He lightly kissed her on the lips. "How you doing?"

"Hurts." Taylor replied with a small smile on her face. She kissed Manny again. "Can I get some water, and can you get the doctor?"

Manny nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Eddie walked over. "You looked better partner."

"I can say the same to you partner." Taylor replied with a small smile. She grimaced as she moved. She then turned to Eddie. "Eddie look I don't blame you for what happen."

"You should Taylor." Eddie answered as she looked at the floor. She then looked up a moment later. I got you shot because…"

"Eddie you didn't pull the trigger, the perp did. You did everything right." Taylor answered as she reached out and took her partners hand. "You called for backup twice, and you stayed with me all the way here. Jamie trained us well. You did exactly what partners were supposed to do. Protect each other."

Eddie looked at her partner, so Taylor decided to continue. "The only person I am mad at is the man who put me here. So no matter what happens with me, I will always be grateful to you for saving me and trust me so is Manny."

Eddie looked at her partner and saw the truth in the face and in the first time in the past couple days, it felt like the world was lifted off her shoulders. "Thanks partner."

Taylor smiled as Eddie clasped her hand on top of hers. That is when Andrew came on in. "Taylor, glad to see you awake. Eddie we are going to examine her. Can you…"

Eddie nodded. "Sure thing Andrew. See you later partner."

Taylor nodded as the neurologist and physical therapist came in as well as Eddie left. She saw Jamie hang up his phone and look at her. "How is she?"

"Awake and she doesn't blame me." Eddie answered walking over to him slowly.

Jamie smiled and brought his wife into his arms. "Told you they wouldn't blame you."

"I guess I needed to hear it and have it shown to me." Eddie answered laying her head on his chest. She sighed as she felt him kiss the top of her head. "Thanks babe."

"Always." Jamie answered as the hug broke. He pulled out his phone. "Renzulli called. They tracked down the perp that shot at you and Taylor. Wants to know if you want in?"

Eddie looked at her husband before tossing a look back to Taylor's room. "Absolutely."

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked into the room where the tech analyst from TARU had set up shop, and where Baez was currently sitting as well. "What do you got from the computer?"

"Detective you were right. He backed up everything from his phone onto his computer." The analyst answered as he pulled up the information onto the screen. "I can see why your witness said look into your victim's hectic life. This guy was writing several different programs and apps."

"Sure looks like it." Baez responded as she looked at the screen. She pointed to an icon. "What's that?"

The tech opened the app. "Looks like he developed an app to try to link all the transits apps plus ride sharing apps so a person can best plan their commute."

"Wish I had that growing up." Baez answered with a smirk on her face. She looked at Danny. "What do you think?"

Danny studied the screen. "He was programmer so I don't think anything here would be worth killing over. Is there anything odd about what he has?"

The tech shook his head. "Besides apps or software programming nothing."

"Figured as much." Danny answered shaking his head at the news. He sighed and nodded. "Go ahead and open the email."

The tech nodded and clicked on the email icon on the desktop. "Ok so the emails are link to the phone and most of these look just regular work emails, and a few from I guess is his sister."

Danny nodded as they scrolled through the emails. "Whoa stop right there. Click on that one."

The tech analyst nodded and clicked on the email. "Whoa. Whoever wrote this must also write for Hustl…."

"Look at the email address partner." Baez answered cutting of the technician. "Comes from Big Apple Software."

"Yeah, and that is not from Mr. Jefferies." Danny said. He tapped the technician on the shoulder. "See if you can find out who owns that account."

The technician nodded as the door opened to the room. "Detectives the victim's sister is here."

"Alright thanks." Danny answered getting up and moving to the screen. "Print that out for me and find out her name."

The tech nodded as he and Baez walked out of the room to where the obviously distraught women was standing. "Ma'am I'm Detective Reagan, and this is Detective Baez. We are very sorry for you loss."

"Thank you." Ms. Garland answered. She nodded as Danny and Baez escorted her into another room. "I cant believe it. I'm sorry I didn't show up earlier, I was still in shock."

"Quite alright." Baez answered as she sat down across the victim. "Did your brother have any enemies?"

Ms. Garland shook her head. "No, he was so busy with his projects he didn't really have time for anyone other his circle of friends."

"What about problems with those friends or work?" Danny asked.

The sister shook her head. Baez took the email from Danny. "What about a girlfriend, because we got access to his computer, and this is a pretty risqué email we have.

"Not that I know of, but it's possible." Ms. Garland answered. She shifted in her seat a little bit. Then she picked her head up. "Wait minute. He did mention about a women that he became close too, but I never really found out."

Danny nodded and then sat down next to the sister. "Where were you between 8 and 11 the night your brother died?"

"I was working the swing shift at the hospital where I am a nurse." Ms. Garland answered as she shifted. She looked at Danny. "Why?"

"Standard procedure ma'am." Danny answered as he noticed the tech standing by the door. He got up. "Excuse me."

Danny walked out of the room and stood next to the tech. "What did you find out?"

"The writer of the email is a Claire Jacobs." The tech answered Danny's question as he passed over what he found out. "And she works at Big Apple Software."

"Really?" Danny responded. He turned and knocked on the window of the room. Baez came out and looked at Danny. "We got her name partner."

Danny handed Baez the paperwork. She scanned. "Time to go to Big Apple and talk to Claire."

"Thanks." Danny told the tech and motioned over a uniform to let Ms. Jefferies go. He nodded to Baez. "Alright let's go."

 **Greenwood Cemetery**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

Frank climbed out of the SUV and started towards the grave with his detail and Baker hanging back from him giving him the space needed to do this. He quietly approached the grave with flowers in his hand. He stopped right in front of the tombstone. "Hey sweetheart."

Frank set the flowers down in front of the tombstone and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I would like to apologize for not coming as much as I used too, but I can guess you know why. I have been seeing someone, and we hit a bit of a roadblock. She asked me where we are going and I couldn't give an answer. Maybe it's because ever since you left us, I just can't commit to anyone that isn't you."

He knelt down and brushed some leaves away from the tombstone to reveal Mary's name. "I know I promised you I would go on with my life, but maybe I really don't want to have anybody else. Maybe I need a sign from you stating it's really ok for me to really make that commitment again."

Frank looked up from the grave and saw a young woman coming towards him who was looking down at her phone. She looked up and saw him. "Oh I am sorry. I didn't see you."

"Oh it's quite alright." Frank replied. He stood up and looked at the path she was heading. He then looked back towards his staff and SUV. That is when he noticed the car behind it and how it was blocked in by the RMP's that escorted it. "Oh we are blocking you. I'll have my people move it."

"It's ok I am not in a rush. I still have a little bit before I have to pick up my kids." The lady answered with a warm smiled. She then looked at him. "Oh you are Commissioner Reagan."

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you." Frank said with a smile on his face. He offered his hand. He then waved his hand and motioned to the cars. "And it's not alright that we are blocking you, Ms…."

"Oh Sterns." Ms. Sterns replied with a shake of his hand. She smiled at him. "Here visiting a relative?"

Frank nodded. "Talking to the wife, and maybe asking for a little guidance about something. You?"

"Talking to my husband. He was killed in Afghanistan about six years ago." Ms. Sterns answered as she smiled at Frank. She shifted on her feet. "Giving him an update on our daughter and how my new job is going."

"Daughter?" Frank said in more of question than he meant too. He looked at her hand, and there were rings. "Oh you…."

"I got remarried a couple years ago." Ms. Sterns stated. She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear again. She shifted again on her feet. "After I got the notification, I thought I never would remarry. But then about year later, someone from my husband's unit came by after they found a locket that my husband thought he lost with a picture of our daughter and a lock of her hair. He told me stories and so did I, and it just blossomed from there."

Frank looked at her. "How did you…."

"Know. When the soldiers showed up with the locket. My husband was upset when he thought he lost it. I took it as sign." Ms. Sterns responded. She smiled a soft smile. "He always said, if something like that treasured item would show up, and something had happen to him, take it as a sign that he would want me to move on, because it's his way of saying he will always be with us."

Frank looked at the young woman and smiled a soft smile. "I appreciate you telling me the story, and the sacrifice your husband made for our country. I am happy you found peace."

"Thank you and so am I." Ms. Sterns replied with a smile on her face. She checked her phone. "Oh I have to leave. Pleasure talking with you Commissioner. I hope you find your peace soon as well."

"Thank you." Frank replied. He shook the young woman's hand and she surprised him with a kiss on the cheek before leaving. He then turned and face the tombstone one more time. "Thank you Mary. I got the message. I love you."

Frank leaned over and kissed the top of the tombstone before heading back to his staff and SUV.

 **Big Apple Software**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked into the offices of Big Apple Software and walked up to the desk. Danny flashed his badge to the receptionist. "NYPD, we are looking Claire Jacobs."

"Office at the end of the hall." The receptionist answered. She picked up her phone. "I'll give her a ring."

Baez reached over and took the phone out of her hand. "Its ok. We'll surprise her."

Danny and Baez started down the hallway towards the office that receptionst pointed out to her. They knocked on the door a minute later. Claire Jacobs opened it. "Damn it Susan, I thought…."

Danny and Baez showed their badges to her. "Claire Jacobs. NYPD Detectives Reagan and Baez. We need to ask you some questions."

Claire nodded and let them into her office shutting the door behind them. "I take it you saw the emails I sent to Louis."

"We did, and have to say some of it could be considered illegal what you wrote in that email." Danny answered with a straight face. He then noticed the pictures on the cabinet behind her. He leaned in closely. "That is Mr. Jefferies."

"Yeah." Claire answered quietly. She looked at Danny and Baez. "Look if it's possible can we…."

But before she could finish the statement her office door opened and Mr. Jefferies walked in. "Babe we need…."

Danny and Baez stood up and Mr. Jefferies looked at the both of them. "Detectives what are you doing here?"

Danny and Baez looked at Mr. Jefferies as Claire looked on as well.

 **A/N: Frank goes and talks to Michelle as Eddie may go too far when it comes to the apprehension of the suspect, and Danny and Baez look for a way to connect their new suspect to the murder.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the latest update for the story. It has been a busy couple weeks, and I didn't realize how I fell behind until I looked at when I last updated the story. So I hope you enjoy this update and as always Reviews are encouraged. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked down the hallway with his security detail. He turned and motioned them to hang back as he approached Michelle Ortega's office door. He sighed and opened the door letting himself into the outer office. The staff looked up and jumped to their feet. A young staffeer looked in surprise at Frank. "Commissioner, is the…"

"I just stopped by to talk to her for a minute." Frank said cutting the young woman off. He shifted on his feet. "If it is possible?"

"Absolutely sir." The Staffer answered going to the door and opening it for him. "Go right in sir."

Frank nodded his thanks and walked into the office. Michelle looks up from the paperwork as she heard the door closed. She gets up. "Frank what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well you said call you when I have a spare minute." Frank answered with a small smile on his face. "I have some time."

"Really?" Michelle said in surprise as she came around the desk and motioned for him to take a seat in the chair as she took the other one. Crossing her legs, she looked at him. "I thought you had to catch the shooter of your officer?"

"Oh I have people for that." Frank answered with a small smile. He sighed and crossed his hands. "I thought about what you said, where do I see us going and if you really are a priority to me?"

"Frank you didn't have to come and tell me now." Michelle answered looking a little nervous.

"I want too, and I have a more clear understanding after I went and saw someone." Frank answered. He saw her face and took a breath. "Early on you knew about Mary and what happen to her."

Michelle nodded. "I did. I asked around when I first started and you told me more as we starting spending more time together."

Frank nodded as well. "For me, I dated after I mourned her, but many not got really serious. It was because I guess I was looking for someone like Mary. Tough, loving, determined, caring, emotional…."

"The whole enchilada if you will." Michelle added in to the conversation.

Frank nodded. "Correct, but no one really fit the bill until you came along. You challenged me from the start, but as we got to know each other I could see there was a different side of you. So as we started to see more of each, I continuously got to see a different layer of you. The tough determine woman here at the office, to the sweet, caring women who helped her elderly neighbor look after her pet when she went to go have surgery."

Michelle smiled at the comment but that died quickly when she still haven't heard what she was looking for. "Frank…."

"Mary was my one true love, and we had a great life together, and raised a beautiful family including our grandkids." Frank told her. He reached out and took one of her hands. "But you are different. I see us just like me and Mary were. Why because we are important to each other. The reason I never have you over or met my kids yet is basically beneath this exterior I was wondering what they would think, or react. But after talking to Erin, and visiting her grave and talking to someone there I came to realize something."

"Whats that Frank?" Michelle asked now tearing up, and not in a bad way.

"That you coming here was Mary's way of telling me it's ok to move on." Frank answered with a soft smile on his face. "I'm not asking you to replace her, just be you, the woman who can combat me on traffic control and how it effects economics to enjoying a nice home cook meal and glass of wine and a Jets game."

"49ers." Michelle replied with a smirk. She sighed and ran her thumb over her knuckles. "Go on."

"I want us to work, and I realize that my actions were hurting you more than me, and I never meant it to." Frank continued. He took a breath and decided to finish. "So I apologize for that. You are important to me, and I want it to work between us if you still want it to."

"I would like to do that Frank very much so." Michelle answered. She took a breath, looked down for a moment before looking up. "I know you were just trying to protect yourself and them, but I never wanted to replace her, far from it. I wanted to feel like I meant something to you, and obvious I do. Frank do you remember when I told you about my marriage?"

"The lawyer who ignored you and focused on his career." Frank said in more of a statement than a question. "Yes I do."

"That's how it seemed to be going with you and I wanted to protect myself, because Frank you are special to me." Michelle continued on. She took his hand again. "I'm looking for a person that projects everything you project, but can put aside his career for family, and you do that. Maybe not with girlfriends, but for family, and I am hoping to be included in that."

"I would like that too." Frank replied. He ran his thumb over her hand now. "So would you like to come over for Sunday dinner and meet the rest of the family?"

"As long as your youngest doesn't ticket me again." Michelle answered with a laugh referring to a incident just shortly she arrived in the city. She then stood up with Frank following suit. "I would love too."

"Good. I'll pick you up after mass, and we eat about 5." Frank said. He heard a knock at the door. He chuckled. "Must have been in here a while."

"Yeah. Come in." Michelle called to the door. It opened and in walked one of her staff. "What is it Lauren?"

"You have that meeting with the mayor in 15 minutes."

"Right, thank you Lauren." Michelle told her. Her aide nodded and closed the door. Michelle chuckled before turning her attention back to Frank. "So dinner and meeting the family. Anything I should bring?"

"Just you and your charming personality." Frank replied with a smile. He gripped her shoulders and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Maybe a nice bottle of wine too."

"Deal." Michelle replied gripping his shoulders now. She released him and started towards the door. She turned to him as she opened it. "We'll save the tequila shots for next year's Super Bowl."

"Not on your life Ms. Ortega." Frank answered with a smirk and a laugh as he walked out of the office with Michelle laughing right along with him.

She turned to her staff as Frank left the office. They were standing there smiling. She smirked at them. "Get back to work. We do have one of the busiest transportation networks to maintain."

Everyone laughed as they went back to their work.

 **Madison Street and Market Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie tighten the straps on her vest as she and Jamie approached the group that was assembling. It contained ESU, detectives from the warrant squad, her precinct and some members of the 12th Precinct as well. One of the detectives held up a picture. "Alright according to the friend, Marcus Jenson has been staying with him for about a month. He is out of town on business and gave us permission to enter the apartment."

"We have a warrant to display just in case any way." Another detective also added in. He motioned to the picture. "Now the friend didn't know about the robbery so he is innocent as of now, but lets be careful. This guy put one of our own in the hospital, so we know he isn't afraid to shoot."

Everyone nodded and the group broke up getting ready to head inside. Renzulli spotted Eddie and Jamie, so he walked over. "Eddie you and Jamie will cover the exit by the alley in case he decides to bolt."

"Sarge I want to make…." Eddie started to say but noticed the look on Renzulli's face. "Yes sir."

Renzulli patted her on the shoulder. "Good because I don't want to deal with your husband if something were to happen to you."

Eddie spun around and saw Jamie's face and it was in agreement with Renzulli. She just sighed and turned back around. "Yes sarge."

"Good." Renzulli answered giving her a reassuring smile and another pat on the shoulder.

A couple minutes later the group moved towards the apartment building as Jamie and Eddie took up their positions just outside the ground floor exit and alley that had a gate in front of it. A few moments later, the radio crackled. "Preparing for entry."

Jamie and Eddie waited. A moment later shouts could be heard coming from the apartment. Eddie looked up and saw the suspect climbing out a window and down the fire escape. She started towards the gate. "Suspect is going out the window."

"Eddie wait." Jamie called to her as he started to follow her.

Eddie scaled the fence and climbed over as the suspect reached the alley and started after him. She could hear Jamie call out on his radio. "Suspect heading towards Catherine Street."

The suspect continued to run up the alley as Eddie ran as fast as she ever did. The young man reached the end of the alley only to find another gate blocking him, so he turned right and headed towards a courtyard. Eddie turned the corner and saw the man look back to see the distance he had on her. Yet he didn't see the concrete slap that was raised up by the tree root, so his foot caught it and he fell to the ground. Eddie pounced on him a moment later. "Ow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot at you. I was scared."

"You're sorry, SORRY?" Eddie shouted to the man as she rolled him over and pointed the gun in his face. "My partner may never work again because of the round you put in her. HOW ABOUT I PUT A ROUND IN YOUR SHOULDER AND HAVE IT EXIT YOUR BACK TO SEE HOW SORRY YOU ARE HUH?"

Eddie heard the running footsteps of her husband coming up behind her. "Babe don't do this. Taylor will find something to do if she can't return to the job. We'll make sure of that. We won't forget her, because we are family. That is what we do for each other. Take care of each other."

Eddie not taking her eyes off the suspect took a couple breaths and slowly lowered the gun and put it back in her holster. She rolled the man over and cuffed him as other detectives and officers came into the courtyard and took over for her. She stood up and walked away from the man that wounded her partner, and straight into the loving arms of her husband.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny walked into the interrogation where Baez and Claire Jacobs was sitting with her lawyer that Mr. Jefferies had provided her were sitting. He set a file down on the desk. "Ms. Jacobs, thank you so much for coming down here to speak with us."

"Now like I had much choice detective." Claire answered as she shifted in her seat as she tried to get comfortable. "I didn't kill Louis."

"Oh we know you didn't." Danny answered picking up the file and setting it down on the desk. There was a picture of her at a dinner. "We know you a dinner for local tech companies."

"So my client is free…" The lawyer started to say.

"But what has us confused is where your boyfriend was." Danny said cutting off the lawyer and pulling out another picture. "This was at a conference earlier in the week where you two made an appearance."

"The same conference that Louis Garland was also attending." Baez added in as well. She pulled out another piece of paper from the file. "We had officers ask around. Seems both of you were missing from the same seminar for a couple hours."

"What does that have to do with everything?" The lawyer asked.

"Well it turns out the head of security is a former detective so they keep footage for a while." Danny added in. He walked around behind Claire. "Turns out Claire is pretty flexible."

Baez looked at Claire with a straight face. "Which is my partners way of saying we'll let that one little crime slide if you can help us out here?"

The lawyer looked at Claire and shook his head but Claire ignored him. "Look yes I was dating Nathan but Louis was different. I was in love with him."

"Really?" Danny answered scoffing. He looked at Baez. "Dating one man and being in love with another must be the whole new things these days?"

"Its true." Claire said defending herself to the remarks Danny made. She looked at Baez. "Look when I first met Louis, we both just wanted a fling, but it grew to be more, but finding time together got to be hard."

"So why not break it off with Nathan Jefferies and be with Louis?" Baez asked as Danny now looked at Claire.

"Because Nathan is extremely jealous." Claire answered. She handed over her phone to them. "He didn't even want me to attend the conference even our bosses had already registered me. Said he felt I didn't need to attend with all those horny out of towners."

"Wow, jealous is right." Danny said scrolling through the text messages. He handed the phone to Baez. "So how did you and Louis pull off this relationship then?"

"Lunches, sometimes these conferences and seminars, or even a late business dinner." Claire answered.

Baez stood up and motioned Danny over to the corner. "Danny I don't think it was her?"

"I don't either." Danny said. He walked away from the corner. "Claire, did you have a computer at Nathan's place or yours where you could have sent other emails from?"

"No. I emailed him strictly from my office email…" Claire started to say. Then something hit her. "My phone. My phone has my office email on it."

"Could Nathan gotten to your phone?" Baez asked coming back over to the table.

Claire thought about it. "The night before Louis died. We arrived back at my place, and I placed my phone on the counter. When I went to change it was on table. At the time I thought maybe I forgot where I set it down, but when I opened it my email was open. I keep my email app open."

"How did he get past your passcode?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but when I came out, Nathan said he had something to take early so he left." Claire answered Danny's question. She shifted in her seat. "I didn't think about it at the time as anything."

"Does he own a gun Claire?" Baez asked.

Claire nodded. "A revolver. He has permit to carry because sometimes we do work for government agencies."

"Alright sit tight, we'll be back." Danny said walking to the door with Baez right behind him. As soon as the door closed he looked at Baez. "I think we are looking at this all wrong Baez."

Baez nodded her agreement. "I'll pull Nathan Jefferies permit to see what kind of gun he carries."

"And I have our techs and people check into Nathan to see what shakes out." Danny said as they started to their desk.

 **Additional note: The case comes to head as Danny and Baez close it out. Eddie talks to Taylor again about how close she came to violating that line, and Michelle officially meets the family.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the latest update for the story. The bug that has been going around took its toll on me as well as work and scheduling conflicts. So I hope everyone has enjoyed the story. So as always enjoy and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked into the office and noticed Ghormley, Baker and Garrett there. He hung up his coat on the coat hook. "What?"

"We arrested the shooter about an hour ago boss." Ghormley answered for the trio as he watched Frank come around to his desk. He handed over a folder "He's down at the 1-1 getting processed."

"And it takes all three of you to tell me that." Frank replied as he took the folder that Ghormley had.

Baker smiled and looked at Frank. "We heard that you stopped by City Hall and transportation chief's office."

"Word has it you were in there about 20 minutes." Garrett answered with a smile on his face. The smile remained as Frank looked up from the report. "And you were all smiles when you came out."

"What are you three in the office gossip pool now?" Frank responded as he set the folder down on his desk. He sighed and looked at his top three advisors. "We had a very nice conversation, worked everything out and made plans that is all."

"That's all?" Garrett asked in his I don't believe you tone, but with the smile still on his face. "Word has it she is coming to dinner?"

"This Sunday sir." Baker answered as well with the smile still on her face. She shifted on her feet a little bit. "Something about wine and no tequila until the Super Bowl."

Ghormley smiled as well. "People said you walked out with a huge smile on your face."

"Yes because we had a productive conversation that led to some results." Frank said sitting down in the chair while his three advisors remained standing. "Just like I do with everyone here."

"Yes but you are not dating anyone here." Garrett added in with a smirk on his face. It remained despite the look Frank gave him. "So what is up for next for you and Ms. Ortega?"

"None of your business is what is up next." Frank answered with a smile now as he picked up a folder. He looked at the trio still standing in front of him. "Is there anything else?"

The trio laughed before starting towards the door. Frank looked at them. "By the way Abigail you can collect on the office pool of when she'll meet the family for Sunday Dinner."

All three stopped and turned back towards Frank who had half a smirk and smile on his face. Baker cleared her throat. "How did you know about the pool sir?"

"I'm the police commissioner." Frank said with a smile on his face. He looked at them one more time before looking back down at the folder. "I know everything."

The three shook their heads at the statement. Garrett held open the door. "That is why he has the smile on his face. She must be going to Sunday dinner…"

Frank continued to have the smirk/smile as the door shut to his office.

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie walked into the doorway of Taylor's hospital room. She noticed her partner sitting in bed talking to Manny who was holding her hand talking. Eddie was about to turn and leave when Taylor looked up and saw her. "Eddie? What are you doing standing there? Come on in."

"I don't want to interrupt." Eddie said still standing from the doorway of the room.

Manny shook his head. "You aren't interrupting. We are talking about our plans after she gets out of the hospital that's all."

"You sure?" Eddie asked still unsure.

"Yeah. We have to start planning because doc says I'm doing pretty good." Taylor replied. She shifted in her bed as best she good. She turned to Manny. "Babe, why don't you go and get us some coffee?"

Manny nodded. "Sure thing."

Manny got up then and moved to the door. He stopped in front of Eddie and hugged her. "Thanks for staying with her and protecting her."

"Always." Eddie answered. She hugged Manny back. She smiled at him as he left the room. Eddie came on in and took the seat vacated by him. "Getting out soon?"

"Next couple weeks according to the doc." Taylor answered Eddie's question. She smiled at Eddie as she pointed at her shoulder. "He also said I should regain full use of my shoulder, so I don't have to leave the force."

Eddie smiled but it was a small smile. "That's great."

Taylor didn't noticed the small smile. "Yeah it is, but the main priority is when I get out of here, is that me and Manny are going to start trying."

"Trying to have a baby?" Eddie asked with the same small smile on her face. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. I have already told sarge about our plans." Taylor stated this time picking up on the small smile on Eddie's face. "Sarge also said you caught the guy. So what's wrong Eddie?"

Eddie sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment. "Yeah we did, but I came close."

"Close to what?" Taylor asked as she looked at Eddie. She saw Eddie look up. She then realized what Eddie meant. "No, you?"

Eddie nodded as she looked at Taylor. "I had him there, cuffed and he said he was sorry. I just rolled him over and pointed my gun at him."

Eddie then fidgeted with her ring on her hand. Taylor picked up on this. "What happen Eddie?"

"I lost it when he said that. I said how would you like to be shot and have it exit out of the back and how would he like it and I swear I came this close to doing it." Eddie answered Taylor's question. She looked right at her partner. "The only reason I didn't is the voice of the one person no matter what I went through in my career, has always had my back."

Taylor nodded her understanding. "Jamie."

Eddie nodded. "He's my best friend, my rock, everything, even that little voice when things go bad. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with him, married him. He provides that counter to everything."

"So what did he say to you?" Taylor asked.

"That no matter what happens, if you can't return to the job, we'll take care of you. We're family." Eddie responded. She looked down at the floor again. She sighed then looked back up. "I just let the others take him in and walked into Jamie's arms. I was so angry at the perp, and at myself for….."

"Eddie you didn't do anything wrong. Nothing." Taylor reiterated to her. She took a breath and shifted in her bed. She looked right into Eddie's eyes. "Remember what Jamie said to you and me when we both first started. When a cop crosses the line…."

"There is never going back to it." Eddie said finishing the statement. She smiled at the thought of that second night on the job when they sat on a perp's apartment protecting him when Erin had let him go because of shaky eyewitness statement. She knew that ngiht that Jamie could be much more than a partner and a friend, but it took them time and Jamie getting shot to realize it. "I think that was when I started to fall in love with him."

"Well if you weren't married to him and I wasn't married to Manny, I make a play for him." Taylor replied with a smirk on her face. She laughed as Eddie tossed her a look. "But he's right. We're family no matter what. From the day we raise our right hand to the day we hand in the badge. We are family. We'll have our up's and down's but we'll stick by each other."

Eddie started to tear up but smiled at her partner. "You sap. You steal that from my husband?"

"Nope put my own spin on it." Taylor answered as Manny came back into the room. She smiled at him. "I got my own conscious right here as well. But trust me, if it was you. I would have probably gone through the same thing, just like Manny's friend did with him after he was shot."

"Exactly." Manny replied as he set the coffee down on the tray table. He walked over and kissed Taylor's head. "You did everything right Eddie. It's alright to feel whatever you were feeling. It's natural."

Eddie looked at her friends and saw the sincerity in their eyes and she knew they were right. She got up and hugged them. "Thank you."

"We're family." Both Taylor and Manny answered at the same time.

Eddie wiped her eyes as Jamie came in. She smiled at him as he looked at the trio. "Hey babe."

"Hey, everything good?" Jamie asked as he walked over and put his arms around his wife.

"Everything is good." Eddie answered as she laid her head on his chest. She knew it was going to be alright.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked towards his desk as Baez looked up from hers. She waved a print out in her hand. "Hey Reagan, Nathan Jefferies does have a concealed carry permit for a gun. Care to take a guess what kind?"

"A 38 revolver." Danny answered with a smile on his face as he saw Baez nod her head in confirmation. "Good because the lab report came back and the type of 38 used is a Ruger 38 special."

"Which our suspect is license to carry." Baez answered. She noticed a folder in Danny's hand. "What's that?"

"Our lab techs combed through Claire Jacobs and our vics computer." Danny answered handing the file over. "They found a virus that was untraceable to both computers. This was written to comb for anything between our vic and Claire. It was attached to a work email. Which came from Mr. Jefferies."

"But why shoot Louis?" Baez asked. She looked at the file and scanned through it. "Why not just fire him or kill Claire?"

"You know what Baez that is a good question." Danny responded. He pulled open the drawer and grabbed his gun and shield. "Let's go ask him."

"You called in the warrant already?" Baez asked getting up and following Danny's actions.

Danny nodded as he started towards the hallway. "Called it in after I got the report on the computer. We need to hurry though."

"Why the rush?" Baez asked as they approached the door.

"Well because I called the vics job to find out if Nathan Jefferies was still there." Danny said pushing the door open. They started down the stairs. "Turns out he's on his way to Teeterboard to take the private jet to Switzerland."

"It be a stretch to get there in time Reagan." Baez answered as they approached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well its nice to have friends in high places." Danny answered with a smile. Baez looked at him with curiosity.

 **Eddie and Jamie's Apartment**

 **East Village, New York**

"Babe can you come here a minute?" Eddie called from their bedroom of their apartment. Sarge had given her the day off, while Jamie still had to work his graveyard shift that night.

Jamie got off the couch and walked towards their bedroom. He saw Eddie sitting down flipping through a photo album which included their wedding pictures. "You ok Eddie?"

Eddie nodded as she patted the space next to her. "Come sit next to me."

Jamie walked over and sat down next to her. He took her hand. "What is it babe?"

"With everything that happen I want to say thank you." Eddie answered. She set the album down and laid her head on his shoulder. "You been there every second with me through this and you didn't give up on me."

"I never will babe. Especially when I said I do." Jamie answered putting his arms around her. "We're partners for life which means I'll always look out for you."

"I know which is why I want to talk to you about this." Eddie told him. She handed over a retail and housing magazine along with a parenting magazine. "I know we said no baby talk for at least a year, but our lease is up in a few months, and maybe I was thinking if we go over the numbers, we can purchase a home along with several tips that are in the magazine by getting ready."

Jamie took the magazines and set them aside. He kissed her temple. "Whatever you want to do, I be right there with you."

Eddie smiled and looked up at her husband. She cupped his face and kissed him lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jamie replied. He wrapped her tighter in his arms. "What brought this on?"

"With everything that has happen, and after talking Taylor I did some thinking." Eddie answered as she laid her head on Jamie's chest. "I don't want to be thinking about what we could accomplish with our lives then have it take a backseat to the job. There isn't any reason why we can't have all the things at the same time. Your folks did. Up to a point my folks did."

"And if in the course of doing everything if you get pregnant?" Jamie asked her stroking her back as he held her close.

"Then we deal with it like we have done everything since we met." Eddie answered as she looked up and smiled at him. "Together."

Jamie smile and kissed her again. Then a thought hit him. "What about you wanting to become a detective?"

"Well I asked Sarge if I can shadow a couple detectives for a few tours. He said he let me know." Eddie replied as she burrowed her head in his chest again. "But I decided, if it happens, it happens. The only thing I want to remain the same for the rest of my life is you."

Jamie smiled as he hugged her tighter. "And I want the same thing Mrs. Reagan."

Eddie chuckled and toyed with the fabric of Jamie's shirt. "You know you don't have to be at precinct till 11:30."

Jamie didn't answer her but in one moved pinned her under her as they both laughed.

 **Teterboro Airport**

 **Teterboro, New Jersey**

Nathan Jefferies sat back in the leather cabin couch of the Gulf Stream G-V jet as they were waiting for tower clearance. The pilot came back into the cabin. "Just waiting for the tower Mr. Jefferies. They had incoming priority traffic. That is why we have the delay."

Nathan Jefferies nodded his understanding. "Thank you Fred."

But before the pilot could enter the cockpit, he put his hands up as Danny came aboard the jet with his gun out. He turned and saw Nathan sitting on the couch. "I'm afraid your flight has been cancelled Mr. Jefferies. You're under arrest."

Nathan Jefferies carefully set the glass of champagne down on the table next to the couch before raising his hands. "I don't know what you are talking about Detective. I'm just on my way for a conference in Switzerland."

"One way trip though." Baez answered with a smirk as she moved around Danny and motioned for Mr. Jefferies to stand up. She slapped the cuffs on him. "You remembered to do everything right accept erase the copy of the virus from your hard drive."

"And you know Switzerland would never extradite if you had anything to do with it." Danny added in. He looked as Mr. Jefferies was spun about. "Why kill Louis? You could have fired him or killed Claire?"

"I couldn't fire him if I tried." Nathan Jefferies answered as he smirked at Danny. He looked back to Baez then back to Danny. "The board made it clear we had to keep him happy no matter what, but I don't like to be embarrassed or played like a fool detective."

"Well you'll have the rest of your life to think about it." Danny replied as Baez started to move Mr. Jefferies forward towards the exit as Baez read him his rights.

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Linda was pulling the lasagna out of the oven as Erin was buttering up the garlic bread. Linda chuckled as she set the lasagna down on the counter. "So Frank is really bringing her tonight?"

"That is what he said to me when he called." Erin replied with a smile as she stuck the garlic bread in the oven. She closed the door and looked at Linda. "So 10 minutes on the garlic bread."

Linda nodded as Eddie and Jamie came into the kitchen through the kitchen door. "About time. We still have the salad to do. What kept you?"

"Sorry. We stop by the hospital to see my partner." Eddie replied as she and Jamie hung up their coats. She started towards the refrigerator and opened the door. "There was accident on the bridge on the way over."

"Oh ok. How is she?" Linda asked apologetically as she leaned against the counter.

"Good." Jamie answered for Eddie who took the salad fixings to the counter and started to prepare them. "She got moved to regular room so they figured another week or so."

"They also said she'll have full use of her arm and shoulder again." Eddie replied as she started to put the salad together. "So she won't have to leave the force."

"Oh that is good." Erin answered as the timer went off on the garlic bread. She reached down and took the bread out of the oven. She noticed Danny coming in. "Is everything set out there?"

"Yep, all we need is dad, and his date." Danny replied with a smile on his face. He reached for a croton when Eddie slapped him on the hand with the spoon. Danny laughed. "So dad is really bringing her huh?"

"That is what he said when he called me." Jamie answered before Erin could. He laughed at the look Erin gave him. "He called me Friday."

"Me to." Eddie and Linda answered both at the same time. Doing this caused them both to laugh at the same time.

"He called all of us." Henry replied coming into the kitchen. He waved his hand to them. "Come on they just pulled up."

Everyone followed Henry out of the kitchen towards the entry way where everyone had gathered. A moment later the front door opened and in walked Frank and Michelle into the hallway. He took her coat from her and hung it up. He led her to where the family was waiting. He smiled. "Michelle, I would like to introduce my family. This my father Henry."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Michelle replied shaking Henry's hand.

"Please call me Henry." Henry answered kissing Michelle's cheek after shaking her hand.

Frank smiled and moved towards Danny and Linda. "This is Danny, his wife Linda, and their sons, Jack and Sean."

"Nice to meet you." Both Danny and Linda answered as the boys did the same.

Michelle smiled at them and shook everyone's hands. "Nice to meet you."

Frank then led her to Andrew, Erin and Nicky. "This my daughter Erin, her boyfriend Dr. Andrew Parker, and my granddaughter Nicky."

Everyone exchanged the same pleasantries again before they moved on to Jamie and Eddie. Frank smiled. "And finally we have my son Jamie and his wife Eddie."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Jamie and Eddie both answered.

"Please call me Michelle." Michelle replied with a smile and a blush.

Frank smiled at how well had received Michelle coming so far. He turned to everyone. "So let's eat shall we."

"Absolutely." Michelle replied with a smile on her face. She handed over a bottle that she had in her hand to Henry. "I brought this."

Henry took the bottle and inspected it. "Oh that is a good brand. Let's open this right after we say grace."

"Absolutley pop." Frank answered as they sat down with Michelle to Frank's right. He looked around the table. "Who turn is it?"

"I'll do it." Michelle answered. Everyone at the table nodded. She lowered her head and crossed herself. "Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. And thank you lord for allowing this gathering of family to take place and ask for the continued safety of everyone who serves in law enforcement. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone answered, looking up and smiling at Michelle. Frank looked at her and beam with his every wide smile and gleam in his eyes as the food was starting to be passed.

 **Additional note: Well that wraps up the case and most of the story folks. Just a epilogue to come. Will be taking a hiatus after this to reorder on how I want things to go with the story lines here since I fell behind on everything due to work and moving. So thank you to all that stuck through with this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next installment. Thank you.**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the Epilogue for the story. So I hope everyone has enjoyed the story. So as always enjoy and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Epilogue**

 **2** **nd** **Avenue and East 55** **th** **Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank's black SUV pulled up to a stop outside the building. Frank didn't bother waiting for his detail as he stepped out and helped Michelle Ortega out of the SUV. She smiled and nodded her thanks and squeezed his upper arm. "Thank you for dinner and a wonderful evening with your family."

"You are welcome. And you fit in great." Frank replied as he offered her his elbow. They started towards the entrance to her building. "But they were timid compared to some of our previous dinners."

"Ooh I can't wait to sit in on one of those." Michelle said with a smirk on her face. Her comment got both of them laughing. As they stopped by her door, she turned and faced Frank. "I had a wonderful time this evening."

"I did too." Frank replied as he smiled back at her. He shifted on his feet. "So will you be coming next week?"

"Of course. You spoiled me." Michelle replied with a smile just as big as Frank's on her face. She shifted on her feet now. She leaned in and lightly kissed him. "See you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Of course." Frank replied with a smile on his face. He kissed her back, lightly as well. "My office or yours?"

"Yours. I like to walk before I eat." Michelle answered as she took her purse of her shoulder and dug out her keys. She put the key into the lock. She turned back towards Frank. "See you tomorrow Frank."

"See you tomorrow." Frank told her punctuating it with another kiss. He turned to head back to the vehicle.

Michelle opened the door and then turned. "Hey Frank?"

"Yeah?" Frank said turning back around and looking back at Michelle.

"The mayor called me Friday and asked me if I knew anything about an order to close a helicopter route for a high priority law enforcement flight out to Teterboro." Michelle said with a smile on her face. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"If I did, it would be a violation of several laws." Frank answered with a smile on his face. He then walked back over to her. "But I would say it was probably necessary to arrest a suspect before he fled the country to an nonextradition country and we lose track of him."

Michelle shook her head but with a smile on her face. "Well all I said I would look into it, and I'll tell the mayor it was just a training flight for our local and federal law enforcement."

Frank smiled as well as he kissed one more time with this one being a little more deeper. They broke apart and smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Michelle nodded. "Tomorrow."

The two of them broke apart and headed home confident in their relationship.

 **Additional notes: That wraps up this story folks. Will be taking a brief hiatus to reorder all the stories I have planned because of the move and work schedule have taken on my writing time. I have more planned, just want to reorder on how they come out. So keep a eye out for them. Thank you.**


End file.
